1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an illumination mechanism for an escutcheon of a car sound device such as a car radio or a car stereo.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there has been proposed no special illumination mechanism for illuminating all over an escutcheon panel of a car radio or a car stereo. Instead, it has been elaborated for indication dials or letters to be seen as relieved against the escutcheon panel. However, when the car radio or car stereo is operated at night or in the dark, it is difficult to locate operating knobs or switches or a cassette or cartridge inserting opening and it takes a time to operate switches or control volume etc. or to load a cassette or cartridge. In addition, there is a large possibility of misoperation.
To solve such a problem involved in the conventional illumination mechanism for a car sound device, a mechanism for illuminating an entrance portion of the cassette or cartridge receiving opening by using an additional pilot lamp has been proposed. This mechanism, however, requires the provision, inside of or above the opening, of an extra lamp for illumination of the opening and requires an extra step of manufacturing. In addition, the lamp is subject to a shock due to loading and unloading of the cassette or cartridge and is liable to suffer from troubles due to burning out of the lamp. Furthermore, a lamp provided outside of the opening would mar the appearance of the device and a lamp provided inside of the opening would require a troublesome fitting operation, increase the size of the device or obstruct the loading of the cassette or cartridge.